Animal overpopulation and expensive crop damage have become a serious problem in many rural, suburban and urban areas. One example of this problem is the feral pig population explosion currently affecting farmers and land owners in at least 39 states. Conventional gates on trap enclosures are typically designed to be triggered and closed when an animal enters into the trap enclosure, or is otherwise sensed inside the trap enclosure. However, where high populations of nuisance animals are present, this method often produces low volume capture numbers and future trap avoidance by non-captured animals.
Thus, there is a need in the art for trap enclosures and methods for trapping animals that provide high-volume capture of nuisance animals.